


you look so good in blue

by foxxinspace



Category: Castle Cats - Fandom
Genre: cause i want some italic text but it doesnt work right :"), just some oc's, only posting for amino, read if u want but i doubt anyone not from amino will understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxinspace/pseuds/foxxinspace
Summary: hi explanation in the tagsonly work here because I wanna use some italics and amino doesn't let just one word like that so ripits two castle cats oc's of mine, set at nighttime when fox receives a tear in her ear and some other woundsread if u want only amino buds know the characters or what they look like





	you look so good in blue

**Author's Note:**

> read to see the characters  
> time is at night  
> no more spoilers :)
> 
> also its a one shot technically but I'm thinking of adding more 2 it?? immmmm idk

Her heart soared as asphalt flew around her, the siamese's brown paws thudding against the ground in hopes to escape her death. Foxer knew her foes would try and kill her- but she didn't think they chase her into the woods! She swiftly made her way across an evergreen tree, sneaking behind a fair sized cottage.

Her breath strained to catch up with her heart, making the feline abide . The scent of German shepherds and Mountain dogs faded, the only trace of them left behind was a deep cut in Foxers ear. The sound of soft paws alerted fox, making her weakly shift into a vigilant stance.

"Uhm.. h-hello?" an unfamiliar voice rang out, the warmth from it making her shiver, as if in reminder of how shaken she was.

"Who are you? Don't come any closer to me.. I won't refrain from violence!" Foxer huffed, a low growl making its way out from her mouth as if daring the opposer to face her.

A tall, hooded figure stepped out into the light granting Foxer a chance to observe the other. The illuminated figure had near light gray fur mixed with a grayish-blue pigment. A dark gray fringe swooped over their right eye, leaving only a hint of the earthy green beneath it. The only way Foxer could describe them was _pretty_.

"Meridiem," they leaned down slightly to gaze the smaller in the eye before continuing "I live in this cottage with my friend. Are.. you okay?" they redirected her eyes to the blood forming at her left ear.

"That's not a story for you. Are you going to kill me now while I'm weak or what?" Foxer glared with venom at the cottage owner in front of her, cursing the pretty face she bared.

"I don't hurt _friends_ ," there was emphasis placed on 'friends', as if the word was engraved to her will." especially not ones in such bad condition as you. Would you like to stop being hostile towards me and come inside?" Meridiem crossed her arms, looking softly at Foxer with pity and curiosity.

Foxer muttered something along the words of 'fine' before stumbling into the shabby house with her new companion, blood trailing as they went along the path.  
She gazed at the clock when the lights flicked on, amused when she saw how long it had taken the dogs to give up. It was 1:37 am as they walked into another room, 1:55 when Foxer gave up in fighting as Merid (a name the taller allowed herself to be called) treated her wounds. This would certainly be a worrying night.


End file.
